


Dropping off and picking up

by Andithiel



Series: Drarryland 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, meeting at platform 9 3/4, older drarry, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Maybe Platform 9 3/4 isn't the best location to discuss your one night stand with the father of your son's best friend.





	Dropping off and picking up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarryland/Game of Drarry Fest 2019.
> 
> Prompt: Dialogue Only - Conversations on Platform 9 3/4 dropping off kids or waiting for them to arrive. Minimum: 114 words - Maximum 841 words. 
> 
> Thank you so much to the ever amazing [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for helping me beta this <3

“James, I swear to all that is holy that if you don’t stop teasing your brother I will tell your mother about the magazines I found under your – Oh, hullo.”

“Hello, Mr Potter. Hey Albus! Let’s go find a seat!”

“Albus, take your little sister with you and I’ll help load up your trunks. Where did James go?”

“He’s already on the train, dad.”

“Oh. Well, great! Tell me where you end up so I can say goodbye!”

“Yes _fine_ , dad.”

“Uhhh.... Where was I? Oh, right. The trunks.”

“Need any help, Potter?”

“Oh, so it’s ‘Potter’ now?”

“Yes? I assume that is still your name? Or did you change it to celebrate the new you after divorcing Ginevra?”

“No, no, that’s still my name.”

“Well, then.”

“Only last time I saw you it was more ‘ _Harry, Harry, Harry_ , don’t stop, uh, keep fucking me Harry!’”

“I… You… _Keep your voice down, Potter_! You don’t know who might be listening.”

“Okay, fine _Malfoy_ , I’ll keep it down.”

“Thank you.”

“Unlike you when I fucked you in the coat room on the Ministry ball. I thought the entire building would come searching for the source of the sounds you were making.”

“Hmph. I am exceptionally skilled with Silencing charms, thank you very much, and that night was no exception.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t your first time shagging at a Ministry function? And here I was, feeling all special.”

“Did you want help with the trunks or not, because I’m starting to regret the offer now.”

“No, don’t bother, I can do it myself. I have a wand, after all.”

“Harry, I…”

“...yes?”

“It _was _my first time at a Ministry function, if you must know.”__

__“...oh.”_ _

__“Actually, it was… it was my first time ever, since… well since Astoria, I haven’t…”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“What, you’ve been fucking people in public places on the regular?”_ _

__“Er, no I haven’t. It was er, it was my first time, too. Since Ginny and I split up.”_ _

__“Oh.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“So…”_ _

__“I’ve thought about doing that with you for a long time, actually. Well, maybe not in a coat room specifically, but…”_ _

__“Dad! Dad! The train’s about to leave, where are our trunks?!”_ _

__“Shit. Sorry, James. I was talking to Mr Malfoy, I’ll fix that right away! You stay on the train and I’ll come say goodbye.”_ _

__* ~ * ~ *_ _

__“Well, there they go. Off again, leaving us to our own devices.”_ _

__“So they do.”_ _

__“The house is awfully quiet without them.”_ _

__“Mmm.”_ _

__“...So… Would you like to come back to mine and make some noise?”_ _

__“I beg your pardon?!”_ _

__“Only I was thinking this time you could be the one doing the fucking.”_ _

__“I… What?!”_ _

__“Look, Draco, here’s my address, if you wait five minutes after I disapparate to avoid suspicion, that will give me plenty of time to get undressed and fetch some lube. And maybe the fancy toys.”_ _

__“Potter! I… What kind of tart do you take me for?!”_ _

__“The kind of tart who had to adjust himself under his robes just now, and not so subtly if I may say so.”_ _

__“You take that back, subtlety is one of the Malfoy family’s greatest virtues.”_ _

__“Sure it is.”_ _

__“Hmph.”_ _

__“Well? Are you coming?”_ _

__“I’ll wait _four_ minutes, no more. And don’t you dare undress yourself, that is my job.”_ _

__“Whatever you say, Malfoy.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
